


Knowing What He Needs

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, manipulative Dan Winchester, past wincest, season 1 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: On their way to Jericho, Dean sees how stressed Sam is and pulls over to give him what he obviously needs.Kinktober 2019 Day 7- watersports+Kinktober 2019 Day 16 - Cock Warming





	1. Day 7: Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write wincest for this prompt, however, this depraved idea would NOT. LEAVE. ME. ALONE! 
> 
> So judge me or don't, just don't bother leaving nasty comments.

Dean glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye as he drove down the road that would eventually lead them to Jericho and hopefully their Father. Dean tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as Sam slept fitfully in the passenger seat and Dean’s mind wandered. 

Dean wondered about Jess, about the life Sammy seemed to be leading now, a life without Dean and Dean was positive he didn’t like it. He could handle it when there was no contact with his little brother, but now that it had been shoved in his face, he had been shown what Sam was doing without him. Dean didn’t like it one bit and his lips curled in a grimace as he thought about Jessica. She was pretty and way out of Sammy’s league, but he doubted she knew about any of Sam’ past and most importantly, how Sam was Dean’s. 

Dean spotted a turn off approaching for a truck stop bathroom and his grimace turned to a smirk and got into the proper lane to turn into it. He knew one of Sam’s weaknesses and he would bet his favourite gun that Sam hadn’t been able to indulge the way he needed to. Well, it had been a kink of Dean’s and well Dean just moulded Sam into wanting it as well. 

“Wake up Sammy, pit stop before we get into town.” Dean nudged Sam awake once he parked the Impala in the empty parking lot. 

“Huh?” Sam murmured as he rubbed at his eyes and Dean had to resist the urge to mess Sam’s hair up further. 

“Bathroom, let’s go,” Dean said shortly as he got out of the driver’s seat, hiding his smile when Sam followed him without a word. 

“In,” Dean jerked his head at the male restroom, knowing full well that it was a one-stall type. Sam stepped into the bathroom and Dean on his heels and the lock of the bathroom clicking loudly in the small room. 

“Dean?” Sam turned around as he took in the tiny bathroom, the two of them barely fitting in there.

“I know Sammy, I’ve seen how on edge you are and you haven’t been properly taken care of in a while have you?” Dean crooned as he set his hand firmly on the back of Sam’s neck, not hiding his smirk as Sam melted against his touch. 

“N-No, I,” Sam shook his head slowly but allowed Dean to guide him down to his knees next to the toilet in the dirty bathroom on the side of the road. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, big brother will take care of you. Like I always do,” Dean crooned again as he tipped Sam’s head with one hand while his other hand worked open his pants, a pressure on his bladder obvious now even as Sam looked up at him with hazy eyes.

“Why?” Sam whispered as Dean stroked his hair out of his face. 

“I always know what you need Sammy, always because you’re mine. Close your eyes and open your mouth, I know you haven’t been gone long enough to forget that much.” Dean scolded slightly and smiled widely when Sam did just that. 

“Gotta remind you who you belong to Sammy, can’t let Stanford and that girl make you forget,” Dean grunted as he aimed his cock at Sam’s face and relaxed. Dean grinned as a stream of his piss splattered over Sam’s cheek, wetting the skin before Sam surged upon his knees and curled his lips around his big brother’s cock to allow Dean’s piss to flood his mouth. 

Dean petted Sam’s hair as he watched as Sam drank down his piss, his Adam’s apple bobbing and the corners of his mouth and chin started growing wet with the piss Sam missed. 

“Dean, I, I never forgot,” Sam whispered the moment Dean let his cock slip out from between Sam’s wet lips, tucking his cock back into his pants when his bladder was empty. 

“That was just a friendly reminder, Sammy,” Dean hummed as Sam pressed his forehead to Dean’s hip and let out a shaking breath as Dean kept stroking his hair as a possessive look entered his eyes as he looked down at his little brother who was now clinging to his jeans and breathing heavily against Dean’s hip. Dean just smiled and wondered how many more times he would have to remind Sam of his place before it clicked into his mind that he couldn’t leave Dean again.


	2. Day 16- Cock Warming

Dean looked at the two beds in the new hotel room as he pulled his clothes off while listening to the shower in the small bathroom running. Sam was in there most likely thinking about the case, their missing father but Dean was focused on the memory of their recent pit stop.

He licked his lips as he eyed the beds again as he shed the last of his clothing leaving himself completely naked. He flung back the sheets on one of the beds and slid under them and just waited with his arms behind his head until the shower clicked off and Sam walked out clad only in a white towel.

“Sammy, hurry up and get into bed,” Dean spoke up to stop Sam from looking for his sleep clothes.

“Dean,” Sam blinked at the way Dean was lifting the sheets of his bed, showing Sam he was already naked. Sam’s cheeks turned pink, but he didn’t look away.

“You thought that I had forgotten about our nightly rituals when Dad was off on a hunt? If you haven’t gotten what I just gave you in that bathroom stall then I know you haven’t gotten this.” Dean said knowingly and gave Sam a look. Sam shuddered as he let his towel drop to the floor, his cock flaccid between his thighs as he crawled into bed next to his brother with his back facing Dean’s chest. 

“Just relax baby brother, I’m right here and I always know what you need.” Dean crooned as he tugged Sam’s hips back. 

“I, I know. I had just…” Sam spoke slowly, breathing hitching as Dean rubbed his cock against his ass. 

“I don’t think you had forgotten Sammy, after all, why would you be stretched and wet already?” Dean said with a smirk on his lips as the head of his cock made contact with lube. 

“I didn’t forget, I just hoped…” Sam trailed off before sighing when Dean slotted his cock into him. Dean didn’t move other than to sling his arm over Sam’s waist and rest his face between his little brother’s shoulder blades. 

“Just relax and go to sleep Sammy, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean murmured and felt the tension slowly leech out of Sam’s body and his hole relaxed around Dean’s cock. 

“That’s good Sammy, real good,” Dean praised softly as his own eyes slipped shut when he heard Sam’s breathing even out. Dean was content and cock snug and warm inside of Sam, the two were together in the way they should be. Not even Sammy’s little Jess could give him what Dean could and Dean just needed to keep reminding Sam of that and maybe Sam won’t end up back in Stanford and finally choose to stay with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
